unbelievable
by lyra34
Summary: je ne sais pas trop quoi dire! venez lire et vous verrez mais soyez indulgents c'est ma première fic! Dîtes'moi ce que vous en pensez!
1. chapitre 1

**Unbelievable **

Disclaimer (Je suis obligée ? Vous êtes sur ? Bon bon d'accord !) :Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas (QUOI ? non c'est pas possible, je veux lucius et draco !) et appartiennent tous à J.K.Rowling sauf Alyssa VanTassel et sa famille !

Pairing : Je ne sais pas encore mais vous pouvez me faire des propositions !

**Chapitre 1 :**

La jeune fille ne se rendait pas compte encore de ce qu'il venait de se passait. Elle continua à marcher sur le bord de la route vide de toute voiture en se demandant si elle avait fait le bon choix.

**Flash-Back**

_Aly, ma chérie, aujourd'hui est le grand jour, lui dit sa mère avec une voix miéleuse._

_Le grand jour ? Quel grand jour, mère, demanda la jeune fille faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre._

_Ne joues pas à ce jeu avec moi ma fille, ce soir tu recevras la marque de la prêtresse._

_Ah ça non, mère je suis désolée de vous contredire mais je ne suis pas d'accord et je ne recevrais pas cette marque, fit calmement la jeune fille._

_Oh si, ma fille tu la recevras, de gré ou de force, intervint son père derrière elle._

_Bon, eh bien vous m'obligeait à être méchante. Je ne voulais pas mais j'y suis contrainte._

_Avant que M.et Mme Van Tassel comprennent quoi que ce soit, leur fille sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers tour à tour._

_Après les avoir tuer, elle prit les affaires auxquelles elle tenait rapidement et les mis dans une valise. Elle prononça une formule pointant sa baguette sur sa valise et elle se rétrécit subitement. Elle mit l'objet dans sa poche pris son sac en bandoulière qui contenait tout ce qui lui étaient chers et sortit de sa chambre. Elle marcha d'un pas assuré dans les couloirs du manoir et arrivant près du hall, accéléra le pas sachant pertinamment que l'alerte allait être bientôt donnée et qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper si elle n'était pas sortit auparavant. Arrivée devant la porte, elle ouvrit celle-çi et tomba nez à nez avec un des gardes de son père._

_Mlle Van Tassel, avez-vous l'autorisation comforme pour pouvoir sortir de la propriété ?_

_Oh, c'est bête je l'ai oubliée dans ma chambre ! Mais je suis déjà en retard alors si vous voulez bien nous réglerons cela à mon retour._

_Non, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous laisser passer si vous n'avez pas l'autorisation._

_Bon, j'ai l'impression que vous voulez tous que je sois méchante aujourd'hui. Avada Kedavra !_

_Le garde n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il était déjà effondré sur le sol. Elle soupira et enjamba son corps qui était en plein milieu du passage. Elle se mit à courir et à proximité de la grille elle cria le mot de passe qui protégeait la propriété et s'engouffra dehors. Elle regarda derrière elle et vit plusieurs garde courir après elle. Elle prononça une formule qui forma un mur invisible entre elle et les gardes. Elle savait qu'ils auraient du mal à s'en défaire avant un bout de temps. Ses sortilèges étaient inviolables, c'était bien pour ça que la prétresse la voulait tant à ses côtés. Elle était bien plus forte qu'eux. Elle les regarda une dernière fois et transplana._

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Elle savait que la prétresse la voulait pour ses pouvoirs et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait refusée. Elle s'était liée à son pire ennemi, Tom Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Voldemort. Lui ne la voulait pas pour ses pouvoirs mais pour elle et seulement elle. En plus il ne voulait pas lui déposer sa marque horrible. Lui, la traitait en égale, ce qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Elle n'aimait pas du tout être l'esclave de quelqu'un. Elle arriva aux abords d'un village et se dirigea vers la plus grande bâtisse. Elle connaissait déjà ce manoir pour y être venue pendant les vacances de Noël, un jour où Tom se trouvait là. Elle s'arrêta devant l'entrée du parc et sachant que le propriétaire du manoir ne lui en voudrait pas elle ouvrit le portail ,sensé être inviolable, par la seule force de son esprit. Elle parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparait de la porte d'entrée et frappa trois coups sur la porte pour qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Elle attendit sagement quelques secondes et étant ce soir là très impatiente elle entra ayant toujours ses mains dans ses poches.

LUCIUS ! appela t'elle avec une voix froide mais douce à la fois. Viens ici tout de suite tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas attendre longtemps.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds presque blancs et aux yeux d'un bleu gris froid pénétra dans le hall avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

Qui êtes vous et que faites vous dans ma maison ? C'est une propriété privée et je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour violer les systèmes de sécurité mais…

Oh, tais-toi donc, tu me donnes mal à la tête, répondit t'elle agacée et portant une main à son front. Tiens, si tu veux te rendre utile appelles donc ton père !

Mais qui êtes vous pour me parlez comme ça et..

Voyons Draco, tu ne me reconnais pas, dit-elle se rapprochant de lui. Regarde mon visage et dis moi ce que tu vois.

Mais tu es.. tu es… GRANGER ! Espèce de sang de bourbe…

DRACO, comment oses tu lui parler ainsi ! Son sang est aussi pure que le tiens, intervint son père, rouge de colère.

Ah, Lucius tu me fais enfin l'honneur de ta présence ! J'ai bien faillis venir te chercher et tu sais que lorsque je dois me déplacer je suis méchante.

Draco regarda son père, incrédule et vit une lueur de peur passait dans les yeux habituellement inexpressif de son père.

Oui, je suis désolé mais vois tu j'étais sous la douche et…

Oh j'aurais due me déplacer alors, j'aurais eu un superbe spectacle. Mais peut-être que j'y aurais droit avant mon départ.

Euh.., je…je ne sais pas..

Voyons, as-tu peur de moi Lucius ? Viens approches, je ne mords pas, enfin..

Euh,..que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence dans ma modeste demeure ?

Eh bien, vois-tu, j'ai eu un petit conflit avec mes parents tout à l'heure qui m'a obligé d'être méchante pas deux fois. Enfin bon je ne vais pas t'expliquer tout les détails mais je suppose que la prêtresse m'en veut beaucoup à présent de lui avoir enlever deux de ses plus fidèles serviteurs.

Tu..tu les as tuer ?

Hum.. je n'aimes pas ce terme là mais... oui. J'étais obligée Lucius.

Oui, je comprends.

Bon, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda Draco, son père lui lança un regard foudroyant.

Alyssa…

Appelle-moi Aly, Lucius !

Aly, je suppose que tu connais mon fils Draco ?

Oui en effet et je suis peinée qu'il ne soit pas aussi courtois que toi !

Oui, je sais mais sois indulgente il est jeune, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait.

Soit ! je serais gentille mais c'est pour toi que je le fais Lucius.

Merci Aly.

Maintenant, expliques lui qui je suis !

Eh bien Draco, voici Alyssa Van Tassel, une très grande amie du maître !

Voyons Lucius, appelle le Tom ! Il a un nom tout de même ! c'est ridicule de l'appeler « maître » ou « seigneur » !

Désolé ! bon, toi Draco tu la connais sous le nom de Hermione Granger, une fille de moldue car elle se faisait passée pour elle pour espionner le balafré et..

Eh ! tu l'appelles pas comme ça ! c'est pas parce qu'il est sensé être l'ennemi de ton « maître » que tu dois lui manquer de respect , objecta Aly.

Ok ! ..espionner Harry Potter et L'Ordre du Phénix., termina Lucius.

C'est.. pas possible, balbutia le jeune homme.

Et pourtant c'est le cas, petit dragon ! Maintenant Lucius, si ça ne te déranges pas je vais me coucher dans la chambre d'hôte !

Bien sûr, vas-y je t'en prie !

Merci ! Tu diras à Narcissa que je suis là, il faudra que je discute un peu avec elle ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Sur ce, messieurs, Bonne nuit !

La jeune fille monta les escaliers sous le regard prolongé des deux hommes et partit se coucher.


	2. chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Alyssa se réveilla très tôt ce matin là. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis quelques années elle ne dormait que 4 ou 5 heures par nuit. Elle se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre et prit une douche bien froide. 10 minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la cabine de douche, se sécha d'un coup de baguette et s'enroula dans une serviette le temps de chercher ses vetêments dans sa valise. Elle farfouilla quelques minutes et sortit ce qu'elle allait mettre. Elle enfila des souvêtements noirs et mit par-dessus une jupe noire et un débardeur rouge. Elle se maquilla un peu, seulement du khôl car elle ne supportait les autres produits de beauté et se déméla les cheveux qui étaient maintenant raides. Elle sortit de sa chambre et se ballada un peu dans le manoir. Elle pensa que tout le monde dormait vu qu'il ne devait pas être plus de quatre heure trente du matin. Elle arriva devant une porte en chêne massif et rentra. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit une immense bibliothèque à en faire palir les plus grands collectionneurs. Elle ferma la porte et entra doucement dans la salle qu'elle considérait comme un vrai sanctuaire. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur les tranches de nombreux livres en les effleurants à peine. Elle n'osait pas en prendre un et pourtant elle en mourrait d'envie. Quand soudain elle sentit une présence dans la pièce.

Je sais que tu es là, lança-t-elle sans même se retourner.

Tu peux en prendre un si tu veux, lui répondit une voix grave et froide.

Elle se retourna et fixa la personne de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Draco, tu es debout très tôt, dis-moi, lui dit Alyssa reprenant son ton froid de la veille.

Oui je fais des insomnies, répondit-il, vous aussi à ce que je peux voir !

Tiens, tu me vouvoies maintenant, s'étonna la jeune fille.

Eh bien oui, vous êtes une grande sorcière.

Lorsque tu me voyait comme étant Hermione Granger, j'étais une grande sorcière aussi.

Oui, mais ce n'était pas pareil et je viens de me rendre compte que je ne vous connais pas réellement.

C'est vrai, tu ne me connais pas. Bon, tu es sur que je peux en prendre un ?

Bien sur, c'est la bibliothèque de mon père et à ce que je vois, il a assez peur de vous.

Oui, même si je n'ai rien fait pour.

Elle prit délicatement un livre sur la rangée à sa portée et se dirigea vers un fauteuil non loin de là. Elle s'assit comfortablement et entreprit de le commencer en oubliant en même temps la présence du jeune homme tout près d'elle.

Draco l'observa lire pendant une bonne demi-heure. Elle était plongée dans sa lecture et ne faisait plus attention à lui. Il la trouva vraiment différente de lorsqu'il pensait qu'elle était une sang-de-bourbe.Au bout de quelques heures, après qu'il se soit installé dans un fauteuil près de celui d'Alyssa et qu'il était lui aussi captivé par sa lecture, la porte s'ouvrit sur Lucius. Aly releva la tête et fit un sourire, mais pas un de ses sourires chaleureux qu'on lui connaissait lorsqu'elle se faisait appelée Hermione Granger, non, un sourire froid qu'elle réservait à tout ceux qui connaissait sa véritable identité. Draco, la regarda surpris de voir le sourire qu'il réservait d'habitude à tout le monde sur le visage dela jeune fille mais ne le laissa pas paraître gardant son visage impassible. Elle posa le livre qu'elle lisait sur une petite table et s'approcha de Lucius silencieusement. Arrivée près de lui, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille. Elle lui mordilla doucement le lobe et sentit qu'il frissonait. Elle sourit, satisfaite, et lui murmura ses lèvres lui effleurant quelques peu l'oreille :

Je te fais toujours autant d'effets à ce que je vois.

Il ne pouvait pas répondre, il sentait son souffle chaud descendre jusqu'à son cou et des lèvres l'embrassait doucement. Il ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer et fût un peu décu lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui.

Draco avait assisté à cet échange en silence. Son visage ne laissait pas paraître son étonnement. Cette fille avait un de ces pouvoirs sur son père, il n'en revenait pas. Il se sentait un peu jaloux mais se demandait pourquoi.

Alyssa se retourna vers draco et lui sourit juste avant de quitter la pièce.

Après le départ de la jeune fille, il régna dans la pièce un silence êsant jusqu'à que Malefoy Senior prenne la parole :

Nous devons y aller, nous avons une réunion et le maître n'aime pas attendre.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à draco de répondre et sortit de la bibliothèque suivit de près par son fils. Il se dirigèrent vers la salle qui servait de lieu de réunion aux mangemorts et virent que tout le monde était déjà la, même celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était déjà présent. Il était assis au bout de la table et les regarda entrer. Il fît signe à Lucius de s'asseoir à sa gauche et Draco à côté de son père.

Lucius tu sais très bien que je n'aimes pas attendre.

Oui, je suis désolé maître, mais je…

Je ne veux rien entendre. Je serais indulgent pour cette fois. Bon, où est Alyssa ?

Euh.., je ne sais pas, elle va bientôt arriver, répondit Lucius d'une voix tremblante.

Je déteste attendre et elle le sait.

Draco eût soudain de la peine pour la jeune fille, car vu le ton que prenait la voix du maître, il ne devait pas être très content et il pensait que Alyssa allait passer un sale quart-d'heure.

10 minutes après, la jeune fille fît enfin son apparition dans la salle. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent brusquement, tout le monde précentant la colère de leur maître. Mais ils ne faisaient que deviner la tête qu'il faisait car il était habillé d'une grande cape noire et ample qui recouvrait tout son corps et d'une capuche qui était rabattue sur son visage et qui le cachait à la vue de tous.

Aly, elle, était sereine et s'approcha doucement du siège du maître. Il se leva et se mît face à elle.

Aly…

Tom ? Mais, j'ai faillit pas te reconnaître sous cette cape ! Tu voulais me faire peur ou quoi ? Un peu plus et je te prenait pour un détraqueur, lui dit la jeune fille en l'interrompant.

Tout le monde dans la salle retenait son souffle. Les mangemorts savaient qu'il ne fallait jamais interrompre le maître sous peine de dûres souffrances.

Comme si de rien était elle s'approcha de lui et sans qu'il pût réagir elle lui avait enlever sa cape et l'avait jetée parterre.

Tout le monde était surpris, même horrifiés. Aucun des fidèles n'avaient jamais vu le vrai visage du maître et le découvrir si brusquement leurs faisait un vrai choc.

Celui-dont-on-ne-doi-pas-prononcer-le-nom qui faisait si peur, ressenblait en faîtes à un jeune homme de 19 ans à peine. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais et les yeux tout aussi noirs et profonds. La jeune fille lui sourit franchement et l'enlaça vivement.

je suis si contente de te voir, ça fais des mois qu'on s'est pas vu.

Aly, pourquoi ta fais ça, je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient tel que je suis vraiment, murmura t'il doucement, ce qui choqua nombre de ses fidèles.

Moi je te préfère comme ça, tu es beaucoup plus beau.

Elle se détacha de lui et fît face aux mangemorts.

Voici le vrai visage de votre maître. Attention, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne vous faît pas peur physiquement qu'il n'est pas redoutable.

Tom ( jedusor) s'assit sur son siège du début et à la surprise de tous Aly s'assis sur ses genoux.

Bon, La raison de cette réunion était de vous présenté, Alyssa VanTassel. Vous devraient la respecter et la craindre autant que moi. Pour vous aider à cela, lisez la presse ce matin. Vous verrez qu'ils annoncent la mort de M. et Mme VanTassel et un de leurs garde. C'est l'œuvre de la miss que vous voyez là. Alors, attention, aucun manque de respect sinon elle n'hésitera pas à vous jetez le même sort qu'à ces parents, dit le maître d'une voix forte.

Je ne vous demande pas de me craindre, je vous demande juste de me respecter, ajouta Aly.

La réunion dura deux bonnes heures, Aly toujours sur les genoux de Tom . Elle se blottit plus contre lui, étant petite cela était facile, et sans qu'elle ne pût rien faire elle s'endormit.

_Elle se retrouva dans une maison. Elle avait l'impression de connaitre cet endroit mais ne se rappelait plus. Soudain, elle vit un garçon, avec les cheveux d'un noir de jais et de yeux verts. Il portait des lunettes rondes et était assez grand, il descendit lentement les escaliers qui menait au hall où elle se trouvait et avait l'air triste. Elle se rappela brusquement tout, c'était Harry. Harry Potter, son meilleur ami. Celui qui, lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qui elle était en réalité ne l'avait pas renié. Elle lui avait dit toute la vérité sur sa mission et sa relation avec Voldemort, il l'avait comprise et elle avit renoncée à continuer à espionner celui qui était tout pour elle, son frère. Elle mentait à Tom et cela lui déchirait le cœur mais au fond d'elle elle ne pourrait jamais se pardonner de trahir Harry. Elle se demanda ce qu'il avait et le suivit lorsqu'il entra dans le salon de la maison des Blacks, car elle le savait maintenant cette maison était celle de Sirius et maintenant celle de Harry, Sirius étant mort quelques mois plus tôt. Il pris une fiole qui était posée sur la table et la regarda attentivement avant de la portait à ses lèvres et de l'avaler en entier. La jeune fille le regarda faire et voyant quelques enveloppes sur la table portant les noms des amis de Harry elle comprit soudain et se tourna vers lui horrifié. Elle essaya de crier son nom mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle le vit tomber et étendu immobile sur le tapis du salon. Elle cria plusieur fois pour essayer de le réveiller mais non c'était trop tard il ne bougeait plus. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour que quelqu'un vienne l'aider, mais rien. Quand soudain, quelque chose sur le mur attira son œil. Elle s'approcha et vit que c'était un calendrier. Elle vit que c'était le 25 août 1999. Elle fronça les sourcils puis écarquilla les yeux, horrifiés._

_C'est DEMAIN…, s'écria-t-elle. Elle se retourna vers le corps inerte de son meilleur ami et cria : HARRY NON !_


End file.
